


Do as I say!

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter is pulled over by a patrol. Little does he know…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Published to commemorate that I signed up for slashorific.

Peter is driving towards the supermarket. He can´t believe El made him go get groceries on a Saturday. She knows how much he hates it. They normally have them delivered, but El gave him a list of stuff she needs for some special dinner she wants to prepare for Neal.

He really hates going to the supermarket. He is already thinking about the squealing kids, and lines at the checkout.

Oh well, perhaps he can use the opportunity to get some nice microbrewery beers or other counter ban for himself. The trip already looks better.

He hasn´t been paying attention to the road when he hears a siren behind him. He checks the mirror and yep, there it is, a patrol car. He can´t imagine what he did wrong, but pulls over anyway. He lowers the window, keeps his hands on the steering wheel and waits.

“License and registration, please.”

A smile creeps in his face.

“Officer, I wasn´t speeding.”

“License and registration, PLEASE.” The tone of voice gets more commanding, leaving no room for discussion.

Peter takes the two documents out of the glove compartment and hands them over. While doing so, he glances up and his breath hitches.

“Can you please step out of the car?”

“Sure, can you please tell me what I did wrong?”

The officer holds open the door and backs away when Peter exits his vehicle.

“Assume the position please.”

“Wait a moment…”

“Sir, don´t make this any harder than it is.”

Peter can feel his cock harden by the commanding tone of the cop. He places his hands against the roof of his car. The cop steps behind him and kicks his legs further apart. He has to adjusts his stance, but he knows the drill, so he complies.

The cop starts patting him down and Peter can feel the inappropriate groping the cop allows himself. Eventually he brushes against Peter´s erection.

“What do we have here?” he whispers huskily in Peter´s ear.

It sends shivers along Peter´s spine. He can feel the man´s erection pressing against his thigh.

“You are under arrest for carrying a concealed weapon, you have the right to remain silent….”

Before Peter can say anything, handcuffs are fastened around his wrists and he is pulled towards the patrol car. His head is pushed down and he gets in the backseat of the patrol car. It is odd that the cop doesn´t radio in. But there is not much time to pounder about it. They have turned into a loading dock of a warehouse. The car is stopped and the cop gets out and opens the back door. Peter slides out without a word and lets himself be pulled to the front of the car where he pushed chest first against the hood.

It isn´t until the buckle of his belt is loosened that he starts protesting.

“Officer, I…”

“Do I need to remind you that everything you say CAN and WILL be used AGAINST you.”

The cop stands once again in his personal space and it is more than obvious that this is not only arousing him. His belt is pulled from his trousers and with his hands cuffed behind his back, bend over the hood of the car, there is little he can do when his trousers are pulled down.

“Commando, hmmm? Aren´t you a little eager?”

Peter doesn´t say anything, but just closes his eyes and lets the situation unfold. There is nothing he can do anyway. The cop came prepared, because his cock is all slicked up and with one trust, he bottoms out. Peter hisses at the intrusion. The man behind him doesn´t move. Peter wants him to, now that they are here, he needs to be fucked. The other man must notice, because he chuckles.

“Even now trying to top from the bottom. I don´t think so.”

Two hands on his back push him uncomfortable against the warm metal. The man starts to thrust and Peter can´t contain his grunts and moans.

“You’re such a good fuck, your ass is so greedy.”

The dirty talk goes right to Peter´s groin.

“Please…” Peter begs.

“Please what?”

“I need to come.”

“Are you such a greedy fuck that you are going to paint the hood of my car?”

“Yes, please, I…”

“No! You don´t get to come until I am done with your ass.”

It doesn´t take long before the cop comes with a low grunt. He is panting when he pulls away from Peter. He can hear the guy get dressed again. He wants to turn but he has to admit that his legs are a bit wobbly at the moment. Suddenly he is pulled back by the handcuffs and he lets out a yelp. The hand around his cock is soft and warm. When it squeezes, Peter moans.

“So you want to come, do you?”

“Yes, Yes, please…”

The hand starts to jerk him off and Peter knows he isn´t going to last long.

“Maybe I shouldn´t let you come. Not until I have fucked your face.” The man whispers in his ear. Peter moans and can feel his orgasm build.

“Or maybe, I should bend you over the hood again and fuck your slutty ass with my nightstick. I bet you would like that.”

Just hearing the dirty talk makes Peter spill in the man´s hand. He is seeing stars and need a second to catch his breath.

“Are you alright?”

The handcuffs are loosened and Peter turns to lean against the car. He needs a minute to compose himself.

“Have you been talking to Elizabeth again?”

“What gave it away?” Neal chuckles.

Peter makes a mental note to thank his wife. He just wants to answer Neal when his eye falls on the patrol car.

“Where did you get the patrol car?”

“Do you really want to know?”

Peter thinks for a second.

“No, probably not.”

“Want to surprise Elizabeth?” Neal asks wobbling his eyebrows.

“Yes, but I get to be the good cop.”


End file.
